A Wedding, a Baby and Moving Out
by LittleMissHerondale
Summary: Simon and Isabelle are getting married, Clary and Jace are expecting and Alec's moving out of the Institute and in with Magnus. What will happen when their parents find out?


**Considering I cannot write authors' notes, I have recruited cityofbanes to write one for me. This story will be mainly Sizzy-based, with some Clace and Malec too. Hope you enjoy reading Chapter One!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. I don't own the baby shower joke either. But, I wish I did as it is pure genius. :)**

* * *

A Wedding, a Baby, and Moving Out of Home.

It was 6 30 on a Sunday evening and Taki's was fairly quiet. There were a couple of small parties in the booths and apart from those the only other customers were seated on one of the larger tables. Five people sat around the table, the six empty spots indicating that they were waiting for others to come and join them. Maryse and Robert Lightwood occupied two of the chairs and Jocelyn, Luke and their three year old daughter Ebonie, who was preoccupied by her colouring book, sat in the other three.

Just outside the diner stood four others; Simon and Isabelle and Jace and Clary.

"Please," Izzy pleaded to Jace, "All you need to do is announce some news that will get mine overlooked."

"I don't think you understand," Jace shot back, "Clary and I need you to distract them with your news first, so that we can get off easy with ours."

"I don't think _you _understand, Jace," Izzy fired back.

"Maybe we would if you told us the situation," Jace countered. "Besides, I highly doubt that yours is worse than ours." The two siblings entered a glaring competition, each hoping the other would cave first. Just then, Alec and Magnus arrived out the front of the diner. Alec seemed nervous about something but neither of his siblings seemed to notice.

"Hey guys," Alec observed, "Since you two seem be getting on so well, I need to tell mum and dad something tonight. Is there any chance either of you have something to tell that would get them to take my news lightly?"

"Sorry brother but you need to tell them first, so all of our news gets overlooked," Jace tried explaining.

"I don't think you heard me Jace. One of you," Alec said gesturing towards his siblings, "Need to let slip your news first."

The door to Taki's opened and out stepped Luke and little Ebonie.

"Clary!" the little girl cried seeing her older sister and went running to her. Clary picked her up after she'd run straight into her legs.

"So are you guys going to come inside or keep arguing out here?" Luke said.

.

.

.

.

Even though everyone was now sitting at the table, this did not however stop Isabelle, Jace or Alec from eyeing each other, trying to convince the others that his or her news should be announced first. In hindsight it would probably have been more easily decided if the each knew what the other had to announce.

Kaelie came over soon and brought them all their drinks and then took their food orders. Once she had left the table Robert spoke up.

"So kids, what's new?"

There was a moment of silence and the Jace and Izzy both glared at Alec, who gave them a look of annoyance and why me.

"I'mmovinginwithMagnus," he quickly muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, we didn't quite catch that," Maryse said.

"I'm…I'm…um…I'm moving out of the institute," Alec nervously announced.

"You're what?" Maryse said a little hurt to think her son would no longer be living there.

Clary took this as a perfect opportunity, "Well, I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Jocelyn cried.

Figuring this was the exact distraction she needed, Izzy thought that it was about time to let everyone know her news.

"Simon and I are getting married."

With very bad timing, Kaelie over carrying all of their meals, she took one look at the table and quickly set everything down and made a quick exit.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Isabelle?" Maryse said, completely ignoring her food.

"Of course it is, Mom! I love Simon, why wouldn't I say yes?"

"It's just he's a Downworlder, not a shadowhunter Isabelle," Robert said sternly.

"And you don't think I knew Simon was a vampire before agreeing to marry him. And don't think for a second that just because he doesn't get your full stamp of approval I'm backing out of this. I love Simon and I'm _going _to marry him. I don't care what anyone one of you thinks, he and I will be married."

"He obviously means very much to you Sweetie. Congratulations," Maryse said, she figured if Simon meant this much to her daughter, she could be happy for them.

"My congratulations to both Isabelle and Simon and Clary and Jace. Isn't this just so exciting?" Magnus spoke.

"Do not think that I forgot about your news Clary," Jocelyn said eyeing her daughter.

"Is it really that big of a deal Mom? You were younger than me when you were pregnant with Sebastian."

"I was married!" Jocelyn countered.

"Jocelyn," Luke sighed trying to calm his wife. "They're already practically married. We get it, Clary will always be your little girl; you had to know this would happen sooner or later. And Clary," he said turning to look at the young woman he'd watched grow up, "You and Jace are going to make great parents."

"Thanks Luke," Clary said smiling.

Ebonie, who was too little to comprehend what was happening, now looked up from her colourings. "Look at my picture Mommy!" she announced before forcing the colouring book into Jocelyn's hands.

.

.

.

.

Simon sat absentmindedly at the edge of Isabelle's bed as she rifled through clothes in her dresser. Occasionally, she would ask for his opinion. Five minutes ago, she inquired about his favourite shade of yellow; whether he preferred Calabash or Butter Brittle. He pretended he knew what she was talking about_. If this was what married life would be like_, he thought, _bring it on_.

"Simon," she said, snapping him out of his reverie. "Do you think we should throw Clary a baby shower?"

Images flooded his mind of terrifyingly pink tablecloths and little bears everywhere. "I don't think throwing anything at Clary while she's in this state is a good idea," he joked.

She looked at him accusingly. "I'm being serious. We totally should! Imagine all of the decorations we could use! Jace would _hate_ it!"

"You're turning into Magnus," Simon noted.

Her eyes lit up as if he'd just suggested something brilliant. "Yes! That's a great idea!"

Simon wondered what he had proposed.

"We'll call Magnus!" Isabelle proceeded to pull her phone out of one of her many pockets and began to dial the sparkly warlock's number.

Three rings went by before the call was answered. The voice that came through the receiver was one she'd known for her entire life. "Hey, Iz," it said.

"Alec! I need to talk to Magnus because we've had this brilliant idea of throwing Clary a baby shower-"

"You shouldn't throw things at a pregnant woman, Isabelle," he said sternly. "Oh, and congratulations on the engagement. I'm happy for you-"

"That doesn't matter right now. Baby shower. Planning. Put Magnus on, please."

She heard Alec call for Magnus by saying something like "She's out of her mind, Magnus. She wants to throw miniature showers at a pregnant woman. Please tell her to stop, it's creepy."

**A/N: Thanks to the stunning cityofbanes for the humour, the baby shower jokes, and this fabulous author's note. There would have been no author's note without her. And she is great. **

**True A/N: Actually it's still her. She just said "I can't top that." So thanks for reading this and please review! **


End file.
